Boys In Outer Space
by Gaijinfan
Summary: Are you ready for an AU scifi shoujo story that is literally out of this world? With elements from the Kdrama, Jdrama & manga told in a not to futuristic backdrop of outer space it is set after manga/drama.
1. Chapter 0: Intro

**Boys In Deep Space**

**Intro**: Okay, I admit it. I am a serious Sci-Fi fanatic. I wouldn't say that I am at the level of a trekkie, but I like space. I've seen that several people have done fantasies and put this story in the high seas, in an American college, etc. I thought it was time for them to go into out of space. But I also wanted to hook up Akira. There is TxT, RxT or Sh, and SxY, but who is it for Akira? So, I decided I wanted to write something totally off the wall. So, first of all, this is totally AU. Second, it is based primarily off the dramas. It will have some of the manga, and some of the Jdrama and Kdrama. There will be plenty of TxT, not sure how much of RxT or Sh and SxY, but there will be plenty of AxOC. Nothing left to be said except beam us up.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, Boys Before Flowers, or Boys Over Flowers (or however you want to call it.)

* * *

"This is Commander Domyouji Tsukasa of the Eitoku Space Flight Academy. I'm asking you again to stand aside and let us pass. We are a ship full of students learning to live and work in space. We have no valuable cargo nor are we armed with more than what is necessary for our defense. Please unidentified ship, identify yourselves and step aside."

"Domyouji Tsukasa, you know perfectly well who this is. I'm sure you recognize the voice."

"Shiroisama, we aren't even close to your air space. What business do you have here?" Domyouji glared.

"That, you have some cargo that belongs in my region, that belongs to me, and I've come to retrieve it. Now, hand over the girl, and I'll leave you and everyone else in peace, but if you refuse, I'll destroy you, that academy, and your entire fleet of merchant ships." The guy laughed insidiously.

"Yeah, you and what army?" Domyouji pounded his fist on the console. He put it on mute. "Sakurako, have Lt. Commander Nishikado get the defensive fighter pilots ready. Tell him to send in the seniors. Even though it is one A class cruiser, it is a fighter, and we are unfamiliar with the specs for the ship and its capabilities."

"Yes, captain. I'll do anything for you, but can I make a suggestion? Why don't we just give them the assistant medical officer? She's from some low-class pauper family anyway. It's not like she is the science minister's daughter or anything." Sakurako asked.

Tsukasa was livid and smashed the console with his fist and glared at the girl. "Do you want to get shot out of the ion cannon? Just do as you're told, or I'll have you arrested for insubjugation." Tsukasa responded.

A computerized voice corrected him. "Sir, don't you mean insubordination?"

Tsukasa yelled. "Whatever, I'm not letting anyone on my ship be taken, especially the assistant medical officer. She is ten times more important to me than any of you."

"Sir, on screen, thirty five ships have just uncloaked." One of the ensigns reported.

"O… Open a channel." Domyouji responded.

"What army you ask?" Shiroisama responded. "Look around you Tsukasa kun. This army. You didn't think I would come all this way unprepared? Now hand over what I came for or be prepared to be fired upon. Ah, and there are at least ten of your merchant cruisers approximately 20 light years just on the other side of the worm hole. That should give us enough time to destroy you without leaving a trace and fire upon them." He laughed an evil laugh again.

"Wouldn't your partner in crime, my mother, be angry at you if you destroyed her ships? I know she is behind this and hired you to get the girl." Tsukasa spat out with hatred.

"Enough! I am the prince of my planet, and I work for no one. Nor do I need a fleet to defeat you and get what I want. Shiroisama out." The being dressed in an all white armor suit closed communications.

"Sir ten beings have managed to board the ship through the shields into sick bay." The communications officer reported.

" No! Rui, send security personnel down there right away. Come with me, we are going there immediately." Domyouji barked orders. Rui nodded.

"Sir, the beings have already left and returned to their ship. And…" She paused and looked at him.

"And they have the assistant medical officer and a patient." She reported cautiously. "And now all 36 ships have jumped through the wormhole to another region that is approximately 200 light years away. Sir, they are gone."

"Arrrrrggghhhhhhh!" Tsukasa punched his fist through a wall. "How could I have let this happen? I was supposed to protect her. I promised."

"Inquiry from Graduate student Domyouji Tsukasa. Processing. Since you have asked Domyouji sama, let us review in hologram deck B." A computer voice spoke.

"No, not now virtual professor." Domyouji groaned and was transferred to the holodeck to review the activities that had occurred over the previous four years.

* * *

(**A/N:**) Okay so that is the introductory chapter. Now let's go back and retell this story space style. But, I have to add another OC because really, I don't know of anyone who would fit with Akira from the story. Granted, I'm not going to redo the whole story over. In fact, I will only do some parts. Let's see how they meet shall we."


	2. Chapter 1: How It Began

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Hana Yori Dango, but this story is mine just for kicks.

**RECAP**: Some aliens kidnapped Makino and a patient from Eitoku's Academy in Space. Tsukasa asked a question and was stuck in the virtual professor program finding out how he got to that point.

* * *

**Chapter 1 How it All Began**

_Eitoku Space Flight Academy Launch Pad and Hangar, Four Years Ago_

"Excuse me. I'm here to make a delivery." The young lady with two braids approached the security gate on a hover moped. "I'm from Makino Uniform delivery services."

She handed him a chip. He scanned it and returned it to her. "You are cleared only for Hangar A. Put these on." He handed her dark glasses. "Follow the blue path on the map. Be sure to return those when you are done, and do not veer from the path. If you veer, you will be detained by security." She nodded her head and smiled cautiously. "Next time, Dad must make his own deliveries. This is just too weird. I know he wasn't sick. He was hung over from playing pachinko all night." She thought.

She put her moped in gear and using the chip, she downloaded the map from the glasses into her console on the moped. She then passed her hand over it, and it automatically followed the path.

"Huh, antiquated model huh. The new ones, she would just have to look at the console with the glasses, and it will program it." The security guard smirked. "Ah, poor people."

Makino looked in awe at her surroundings. She had heard of the famous Eitoku Space Flight Academy. She wished she could join and train to serve on a space ship to the outer reaches of the galaxy on the maiden voyage. She was in awe of how the buildings had the most unique designs. Without the glasses, it looked as though there were nothing but clear fields around, but when you became within proximity of the buildings, they would appear in the glasses. She was impressed. "I'll never attend a place like this." As she thought that, she was all of a sudden overtaken by a series of sporty hover crafts. Three that were shaped like the latest model sports crafts hovered in front of her and around her and then slowed down.

"Hey, you, get that eyesore off the road and out of my sight. You are junking up the road and making it look ghastly." The main girl let down her panel and yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave as soon as I make my delivery. My bike can only go so fast. I apologize if it is in the way." Makino said.

"We weren't talking about the bike. We were talking about you." The main girl replied.

"Good one Asai." The girl in the pink mobile laughed. They then sped off leaving a plume of smoke behind them.

A jet flying low passed her being chased by four vehicles that were almost level to the ground. Then the first craft sped away. The other four sped up and did barrel rolls over it switching back and forth over the jet. They then led it toward the hangar. Makino saw the eyes of the guy. He looked frightened and panic stricken. He headed straight into the hangar, as the other four pulled up right before they hit the building. He ejected right before his plane hit the building and exploded. Makino headed over to him. His chute pulled him across the field since he was not high enough to safely eject without being pulled by the chute. She checked on him. "Are you okay?" He was hurt, bruised, battered, had scars all over and had trouble breathing. Makino released his chute to take pressure off his chest and administered first aid. The other four landed and took off their helmets. Makino called for help. They came over and looked at him and laughed.

"Now you see. You are not fit for Eitoku space flight academy. You can't even pass a simple flight test."

"God, shut up and just get some help." Makino yelled. That's when security arrived.

"Ma'am, you have veered off the path. We will have to ask you to leave and escort you out."

"Fine. Do whatever you like to me. Just get him some help. Also, could you deliver this a student named Futaba Shotaro?"

They scanned his ID. "Ah, this is him. Leave your delivery here and kindly remove yourself form the premises."

Security grabbed her and took her with them.

Makino shook herself loose and went over to Domyouji. "You are the lowest of the low. This school is supposed to have the latest and greatest technology. Couldn't you have done the flight test in a flight simulator or in VR world instead of getting him hurt?"

Domyouji scoffed. "What do poor people understand about taking risk, about experiencing the thrill of knowing that you risk losing your life at any moment if you don't have the skills to be a pilot? If you aren't prepared to risk everything or don't have the guts to face it and walk away, then you aren't fit for deep space travel or Eitoku Space Flight Academy."

"I don't care. That thrill is not worth somebody's life." Makino yelled at Domyouji. "Aren't you human? Don't you have any decency?"

Domyouji answered. "Do you know who I am? I can buy and sell people like that." He snapped his fingers. "Now, security, get this mended cat out of my sight."

"Tsukasa, I think you mean mendicant." Akira corrected him.

"Shut up! You know what I mean." He snapped his fingers, and they threw her and her bike out of the gate.

"Virtual professor, I've heard this story a thousand times a thousand different ways. That boy's father let her attend in his place since the fees were already paid for. And then she was awarded a scholarship. We met. I bullied her friend. She defended her so called friend. I put an infrared laser mark on her ID for all who wore the Eitoku glasses to see. They bullied her. Rui helped her. She fell in love with him. He left with Shizuka. I fell in love with her. Rui came back. She cheated with Rui. I had them kicked out the program. Neesan had them challenge me to a contest. I let them win. Medical officer intern Makino and I began dating. My mom tried to break us up. Jun pei kidnapped her. My mom fixed me up with Shigeru, etc. etc. Can't we skip to the end?"

"Very well, to end the virtual professor inquiry you must answer all review questions correctly." The computerized voice spoke.

"Okay, bring them on."

"When did Medical Officer Intern Makino Tsukushi fall in love Captain and Commander Domyouji Tsukasa?" The virtual professor asked.

"That's easy. It was love at first sight." Tsukasa bragged.

"That answer is incorrect. Continuing from Medical Officer Intern Makino's first day attending Eitoku Space Flight Academy."

"Alright, alright, it was after Rui came back, and she dated him. Hey, what kind of review question is that anyway? What does that have to do with history? Why is that even in the archive logs at all? Who installed you anyway?" Tsukasa wondered.

"Inquiry, graduate student Domyouji Tsukasa, holoprojection engaged." The computerized voice spoke.

Domyouji turned toward a holograph projection of the system being installed. "Heh heh heh, now all I have to do is trick Domyouji into answering a question every time they're together, he'll be transported into a holodeck, and I will have time alone with my Tsukushi chan!" Kazuya rubbed his hands together as he installed the equipment.

"Oh the noveau rich kid. I should have known." Domyouji sighed and looked blankly as the projection discontinued.

"Returning to initial inquiry: Skipping ahead one year to after Commander Domyouji Tsukasa returned from the scouting mission for Eitoku space flight academy." The virtual professor ignored Tsukasa.

"Look, I know all of that, too. I tried to ignore Makino to focus on running the company, and then the hag set me up with Shigeru. I dated her while Makino dated Rui. It didn't work out and Shigeru called off the engagement, then the hag threatened Makino's friends and bankrupted her family. Makino left me to go on that junk barge in space where her parents worked. She was almost sold by the junk barge captain to an alien race as a sex slave to pay off her parents' debt since her dad has space sickness, and I rescued her. We've run from my mother and her security police over the years, but now we are together or were together. So, let's cut to the chase. I have to go after Makino." Tsukasa was frustrated.

* * *

**Alien Space ship in a Dungeon**

Makino and the patient landed on board a ship in a dark room. Makino tried to adjust her eyes to the dark. Meanwhile, her patient took off her dark glasses and looked around. Makino was scared. This was worse than the time Tsukasa had kidnapped her and gave her a makeover and worse than the time Jun Pei had kidnapped her and took her into out of space on the asteroid. At least she knew her captors then. This time she knew nothing about them. "Hello! Is anyone there?" Who are you? What do you want? Where have you taken me, and why have you taken me?" She stopped as she thought about the previous reasons that she was taken, and she sighed slightly depressed.

"We appear to be in some sort of prison or dungeon in the bowels of the ship, Makino sensei." The patient replied calmly.

"Saje, is that you?" Makino reached out. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been treating you at the time, then they never would have taken you."

"Nonsense, Makino sensei. Do you think that a people with the technology to beam aboard our ships undetected even with the shields raised could not take you without taking me?" Saje asked.

Makino thought. "No, that doesn't make any sense, but why would they want you as well? I know this is all down to Domyouji Kaede. I understand why she wants me, but not why she would want you as well."

"Actually, I think that I'm partially responsible for this too." Saje commented.

Makino scoffed. "That's ridiculous. Domyouji Kaede hired these guys to get me. What would that have to do with you? If anyone is responsible, it is Tsukasa's mom. She is the one that has the problem with Tsukasa's and my relationship. She is the one who hired these guys to kidnap me. She is the one who uses our friends to threaten us. No, if anyone is responsible, it is Tsukas's mom."

Saje smiled. "Exactly, so this is not your fault either, and I don't want to hear you say so anymore."

Makino was touched. "Saje."

"Now, that's enough playing the blame game. Let's figure out a way out of here before …" Saje paused, hearing the signs of what she was afraid would happen. "Never mind, it's too late. They are already on their way. Listen, Makino sensei, please trust me. No matter what you hear today. Don't think about it, just trust me, okay? That is the only way we will get out of here safely and return to the Academy in Space."

As she said that the men dressed in all silver armor approached her as dim lights lit their way. She quickly donned her dark glasses again. The lead guy, whose armor was white, approached Saje. He stared at her without opening his helmet. "You know who I am don't you, and you know why I've come."

She stared back at him defiantly. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about. You look like something from one of my nightmares. Now go away and leave us alone. Take us back to our ship before the armada comes to find us and your entire fleet gets destroyed."

"Princess, you know exactly what I mean. And furthermore, you know who I am and why you are here. As you said, you have been communicating with me through your dreams." He looked intently at her.

Saje thought and shook her head as she recognized the voice. "No, those are just dreams. You must be reading my thoughts somehow."

"No princess, you are the one who is reading my thoughts. Or were you not aware that you have not been speaking all this time?" Saje shook her head. "If you do not believe me, look at your friend. She appears confused because she has not heard any of this. She is not one of us. She is not like me or you for that matter. In fact, even I don't compare to you."

Saje turned to look at Makino who was wondering about the staring contest and why Saje kept shaking her head. When she saw Saje's startled expression and heard her gasp, her weed power kicked in and she spoke up and stood in between Saje and the silver knight. "Sir, I don't know who you are, but I am the one you want. She is just an innocent patient. Please let her go. I'm sure Domyouji Kaede has no interest in her and will not pay you extra for kidnapping someone else. I will go with you willingly and cooperate if you will just let her go."

The silver knight laughed. "Little girl, you are very much mistaken. I assure you that money I have no need for your money. It is valueless to me. However, you will definitely cooperate, but Ms. Saje, as you call her, has everything to do with this. Isn't that right, Ms. Saje, is it?" He turned to her. She glared at him.

Makino gasped because she was sure she had not mentioned Saje's name. "How … how did you …"

"You're wondering if I read your thoughts just now, aren't you?" The knight moved closer to Makino's face.

"Enough. What do you want?" Saje asked him.

"Saje, what is he talking about?" Makino asked.

"Remember what I asked you earlier, Makino sensei? Please trust me. Just let me handle this." Saje turned to her as she spoke and then turned back to the white knight. "Look, why don't we negotiate a deal? There must be something that you want. Perhaps, I can be of assistance in getting it for you." She spoke aloud, but through telepathy she told him. "I know it's me you want. So leave her out of this. Let's go somewhere private and sort this out."

He nodded. "Very well, since you have agreed to be the mediator, I shall abide by your terms. Let us go elsewhere to discuss it. Guards, watch her. Make sure she doesn't get away." They stood at attention and placed their arms at chest level in a salute. He left followed by Saje.

As they walked, she began. "Look, I know that you don't care about the money or the deal you made with Domyouji sama. You're after me. So, why don't you return her to her ship, and I will cooperate with you."

As they arrived to another dimly lit room, which appeared to be the captain's quarters, he turned to face her. "Oh, you will cooperate with me, Princess, whether or not I let your friend go. Oh and you can forget about your knight in shining armor coming to save you. It is impossible for him to find you, let alone catch up with us with that primitive technology that they use in the galaxy you call your home."

Saje frowned, and then her anger flashed. "Get out of my head!" She yelled.

The knight groaned grabbed his head for a moment. He then smiled. "Very good Princess, the closer we get to our world, the stronger your powers grow. That is excellent news. I'm looking forward to discovering just what you're truly capable of."

Saje fronwed again, confused. "Powers? What powers are you talking about? And why do you keep calling me Princess? And what do you mean by 'our world?'"

The knight laughed. "Princess, are you trying to play coy with me, or could it be that you truly don't know who you are or recognize me for that matter?" He moved directly in front of her face, opened a panel on the armor on his front arm, and pressed a button causing his armor to detract. The face panel detracted first revealing a pale face with pale blue eyes, long white hair pulled back in a ponytail and sideburns causing her to gasp. His skin was so pale that it seemed translucent, and though his irises were a pale blue, they seemed to glow brightly, but he had no pupils. Although pale, he was muscularly built and had sharp pointed ears like a pixie. He wore a simple shimmery white robe.

Saje covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head. "No, it can't be." He nodded. "Orioni?"

"That's right. Take a good look, Princess." He said as he began to remove her glasses.

"No, don't. You'll …" Saje turned her head away and moved it back, resisting to no avail.

He removed her glasses, and she closed her eyes. "Open your eyes and look at me." She opened them and for the first time could see everything clearly without the use of glasses and without anything else occurring. She looked at him confused.

"What were you afraid of Princess? Were you afraid of not being able to see? Or were you afraid of something else? Perhaps, optical laser beams?" Orioni smiled. Saje's eyes gaped. "Oh yes Princess, I know all about you. That is why when I removed your glasses I made sure to attach a neuro sensor that would suppress your powers. And even if that did not work, I'm sure you noticed the ambient lighting. You need solar light to stimulate your optical beams. You see we made sure that we had everything ready to receive you hospitably and welcome you aboard the Luxemborg flagship. We even cloaked our signature with many ghost signatures. So you see. Your knight won't be able to easily locate you no matter what you try to do, Princess Sipriocity." He smirked and laughed an evil laugh.

Saje's face went from astonishment to anger. "We'll just see about that." She thought.

* * *

(**A/N**): Okay, to make one thing clear, there is an Eitoku Space Flight Academy on earth that prepares students for life and travel in space, and there is a space flight academy that is currently on a ship traveling through space. From here on out I will refer to the one in space as the Eitoku Academy in Space. It was launched after both Tsukasa and Tsukushi graduated from school. I have many chapters already written but because this story vacillates between two times, I am trying to figure out how to combine them without making it too confusing. Oh well, if you are confused, you can always ask questions, and I'll explain. So, I borrowed the way they met from the kdrama and combined a few things together and changed it a little bit. To you who are disappointed that I am not going to go into detail and redo the story in space. I apologize. I'll weave some of the details in and out of the story.


	3. Chapter 2: Rescue Interlude Akira's Wife

**Disclaimer**: Don't own HYD

**RECAP**: Tsukasa tried to rush through the virtual professor program to chase after Makino. Meanwhile Makino finds herself and a patient on an alien space ship and confronts their captor. The patient seems to know the captor and begins negotiations.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Rescue Interlude: Introducing Akira's Wife**

**Back in the Aurora Galaxy, Present Time**

"Sir, there are 26 ships uncloaking off the starboard bow, and I cannot discern their signatures." Sakurako looked closer at the monitor. "In fact sir, their signatures seem to keep changing every moment. I can't get a lock on to it. What do I do? The captain can't be hailed in the holodeck until the virtual professor has decided that he has completed his course."

First officer Hanazawa Rui thought for a second, and then slightly smiled. "When they hail us, we will answer."

Sakurako nodded and waited. Sure enough once all 26 ships uncloaked, the main ship hailed them. "Sir, as you predicted, they are hailing us."

Rui looked at her and nodded. The person showed on screen. "Rui."

"Akira." Rui answered succinctly.

"I received your distress signal and got here as quickly as I could. What's up?" Akira asked.

Rui answered succinctly. "Tsukasa's mom."

"Makino?" Akira asked. Rui sighed and nodded. "What happened?"

"She hired Shiroisama and his men to ambush us and take Makino." Rui answered.

"Well, why didn't Jiroh and the fly boys take them out?" Akira asked.

"Because they had an armada of 36 fully armed battle class war birds, and by the time Jiroh's guys were ready, they had already boarded us, took what they came for, and jumped 200 light years away." Rui explained.

Akira looked around. "Where's Tsukasa? Don't tell me he went by himself to go after Tsukushi?"

Rui shook his head. "Nope, he's otherwise occupied."

* * *

**Holodeck**

"Next review question, when did Academy Associate Director and rumored space pirate Mimisaka Akira marry associate art professor Saje?" The computerized voice asked.

"That's easy. It was 15 months ago after his yakuza fiancée from the arranged marriage tried to have her killed." Tsukasa replied.

"Incorrect. That is when the marriage was registered in Japan." The program stated.

"No way, I was in the wedding. I distinctly remember that." Tsukasa puffed out his chest.

"That answer is incorrect. The correct answer is the first night they met, two years ago in Paris, France."

"What? No way." Tsukasa was shocked.

* * *

"Virtual professor?" Akira asked. Rui nodded as Akira smirked. "Idiot."

"Yep." Rui agreed.

"Do you guys have any other casualties or needs? You guys are sitting ducks out here like this. I'll leave ten of my ships with you, and rendezvous with 15 more and go after and crush the kidnappers." Akira planned.

"Akira." Rui spoke somberly.

Akira looked at Rui and then frowned. The foreboding he had had ever since receiving their distress signal caused him to be anxious. "Rui, no. Don't tell me." Akira shook his head. Rui nodded. "My wife?"

"They got her, Akira. Saje was in sick bay having a routine checkup with Makino, and they took her too when they boarded."

Akira shook his head and then banged his fist on the arm of his chair. _How did that dragon lady find out about the connection_? Akira sighed and ran his hands through his wavy hair. "Rui, I'll leave five ships with you and send for ten more to rendezvous with you. I'll take the rest and go after them. I will get them back."

"Akira." Rui spoke. Akira looked up at Rui. "Go get em and good luck." He gave him the thumbs up signal and smiled.

Akira returned the gesture. "Akira out." He closed the communication channel and turned to his navigation officer. "Ensign, see if you can pick up a trace of those 36 battle class cruisers and lay in a course to follow them. Anjinsan, power up the warp thrusters and get ready to move on my mark." He then turned on the internal P.A. system. "This is Pirate Mimisaka Akira, captain of the Serenity ship. We will be going to top warp speed and then jumping through a wormhole. Man your battle stations. We have a very precious cargo to retrieve from 36 fully armed war class ships with advanced weaponry, which we will meet on the other side of the wormhole. They may be waiting for us. Kakugoshiiya! That is all. Akira out."

His first officer turned to him. "Sir, you know we are always prepared for an all-out brawl."

* * *

"Continuing the story two years ago, Paris France." The computer asked.

"Virtual Professor, I don't have time for this. I have a rescue to mount and a ship to chase. Can't we put this off until after then?" Tsukasa asked.

"Probability of success of a rescue is only 1.1415607%. That is provided you can engage the hyper drive engines. At this point that is unlikely since they are off-line for maintenance. So continuing from two years ago, Paris France"

"Fine, whatever." Tsukasa waved his hand.

"Continuing the story two years ago, Paris, France." The computer repeated.

* * *

**A/N**: So we begin the shoujo part of the story. I know this was a short chapter interlude, but again I want to break up the chapters in a way that makes sense. So, be prepared for some longer chapters after this.


	4. Chapter 3: Paris in the Springtime

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HYD, or BOF. This story is just for amusement.

**RECAP**: Akira found out about the kidnapping and is planning a rescue mission. Tsukasa is still in the virtual professor module learning about how Akira met his wife.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Paris in the SpringTime**

**Paris, France Two years earlier**

Soujiroh and Akira walked into a posh hotel with a bar and headed toward the sign that read "Art Auction, Today 4 p.m." Soujiroh stopped and glared at Akira.

"I thought this was one of our usual playboy jaunts where we spend money on wine and women, where we experience the finest that Paris has to offer. What are we doing here?" Soujiroh had a dark tone to his voice.

"We are. This is one of Paris' finest, an art auction, and after that we can go carousing and boozing." Akira replied smiling.

"What are you playing at? You know I'm finished with the art world for good. I'm going to become one of the pilot trainers of Eitoku Space Flight Academy and also one of the defensive pilots on its maiden space voyage. I – I have nothing more to offer this world." Soujiroh began to walk away.

Akira blocked him with his arm. "How do you know you don't? You haven't even tried. The Nishikado I know never runs away from a challenge without trying." Akira countered.

Soujiroh pulled him up by his collar. "What do you know? Do you know anything about art? Do you know what it is like for someone to tell you that you have the hand of God or you are touched by God? And then, do you know what it is like to have all of that taken away from you?"

Akira pushed him off and then backed him into a wall and pulled him up by the collar. "If you valued your precious hand so much why did you injure it getting into some stupid drunken bar brawl because you were distraught over your first love marrying your brother when you had Makino's innocent little friend waiting on the side for you to just look at her, huh? So what you had the "hand of God?" So what you got injured? Don't be so full of yourself." Akira let him go.

"No she isn't." Soujiroh said quietly.

"What?" Akira asked.

"I said no she isn't. Makino's friend." Soujiroh replied.

"She is waiting for you. Even though she moved to Canada with her family and attends school there, she is waiting for you." Akira replied.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that she is not so innocent any more. The night before she left to go to Canada, I gave her a little going away present. Or is it, she gave me a going away present?" Soujiroh recalled and smirked.

Akira pulled him by the back of the collar as a dog would a puppy. "Come on. The auction starts soon. Then after the auction you can decide if you are totally through with the art world. Then we can do all of the carousing and boozing you want."

Soujiroh smiled and they walked into the hall. No sooner had they sat down than the auction began.

"Monsieurs and Madamoiselles, thank you all for coming to our art auction today. We promise to delight all of your senses and intrigue you with our magnificent pieces from well-known artists to up and coming artists. We have quite a few fine pieces so without further adieu let us get started."

The bidding began as they auctioned off 25 fine art pieces, among them paintings, sculptures and the like. Although Soujiroh watched and showed minimal interest throughout the auction waiting for it to be over to began his schmoozing, when the last three pieces were displayed he showed keen interest.

"And now for the piece de resistance, the art pieces that you have been waiting for and have heard about. The art by a foreign artist, but who has been trained here, I give you the first piece in our new science art technology genre, Omniscient Eye." He revealed a piece that resembled a clear acrylic cube with eyes all over it. The eyes seemed to follow you wherever you went and could be seen from every side and every angle.

Soujiroh looked at it skeptically. "I don't see the big deal. It is just a piece of plastic with a bunch of eyes encased." He spoke to Akira.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what's the big deal you may ask. Well, I'm going to tell you. It may look like it is a simple plastic cube with eyes all over it, but it is not. It is actually a glass with one eye in the center." Akira noted that the crowd seemed to inhale and begin to murmur at once and some even gasped.

Soujiroh sat up right at that and looked closer and with keener interest. "How is that possible?" He asked out loud.

"You may wonder how this is possible. Well, inside the glass is filled with all types of reflective surfaces at various angles to make it seem that the eye is watching you and following your every move from every side." The emcee stated.

Akira again heard a collective "Ah," and noted that Soujiroh was paying keen attention. He smiled.

"The artist calls this one "The Omniscient Eye" for several reasons. One is a good connotation, and the other is not so good. For conspiracy theorists this confirms that someone is watching you, and there are eyes all around. That also means, for those of you who live their lives with reckless abandon that you have to be careful because you never know who is watching you. So if you are doing something you wish others would not know about you better watch out. Finally, it means that there is always someone looking after you, perhaps a higher power, or someone always watching over you. They will be there to give you that care that you need at the opportune moment. It is to represent that you are never all alone."

"Ohhhh." Everyone smiled and felt a bit of comfort at that final connotation.

"With that, let the bidding begin at 10,000 Euros." The auctioneer stated.

Soujiroh followed the auction with keen interest and even placed a few bids himself. The auctioneer finally closed the bid at 100,000 Euros.

A young girl in the back wearing dark glasses gasped in delight and inwardly smiled. "It may be enough after all to fulfill my needs."

"Okay, our next piece by the same talented up and coming new artist is called "The Light House." He revealed what looked to be like a crystal light house. "At first glance, it is pretty but nothing special correct?" Everyone nodded. Soujiroh waited in anticipation. "But again this is by the same artist, so there is a catch. If you would please dim the lights." Once the lights were dimmed, you could see a faint glow from the statue. The darker, it got the lighter it glowed. "That's right, it is not only sensitive to light, but it is also sensitive to motion." He motioned to an assistant who walked by it. It seemed to glow brighter as the person walked by. "Furthermore, it is meant to be placed in an area of sunlight. Watch the walls as the sun sets or rises."

He shined light from a solar lamp through it. Everyone looked at the wall and saw a shadowed image move, grow and then filter out as the sun set. The opposite was true when it rose. The crowd clapped and "ooohed" and "aaahed." "But there is one more feature ladies and gentlemen, behold. If you shine regular light sources through it, …" He turned just the front lights on and shown them directly on the sculpture. The light was diffused and then reflected throughout the room from all sides, top and bottom of the sculpture, like a true light house shining a beacon for ships at night. However, the light was shining from all areas at once. That garnered a second round of applause from the crowd. They turned the regular house lights up. The artist wanted you to know the reason behind this title also. It is called "The Light House" because as you see it can provide a source of light by itself, or it can reflect a light source and make it into a more powerful source. The point is that there is a light or some type of energy within all of us, and we should reflect that light or use that energy to provide greater illumination to the world. Finally, the image that we used to reflect that light is up to us. Shall we start the bidding for this sculpture at 20,000 Euros."

Many paddles went up and people nodded. When the auction was over, the piece sold for 250,000 Euros. Again the same young lady gasped in delight. At that point another young lady, and an older gentleman came over to congratulate her.

"Our final piece is by far our most unique piece. It is called Darkness from Light." He lifted the cover to reveal an onyx obelisk shaped sculpture. "This is by the same artist. I'm sure that you have learned your lesson about judging without fully understanding the sculpture. Let's highlight the features. It is made of a thin sheet of onyx." The crowed Ahhed and got in closer. It is also light sensitive and will refract light if a light source is placed on it. No sooner did he say this, than they shined a light through it and saw an array of colors shine from the sculpture. Each side reflected a different color. He then touched another button. It made it rotate, and as it rotated, many of the colors overlapped making another color by the combination.

"The artist would like you to know that the meaning of this one has to do with the negative connotation associated with darkness. Most people associate darkness and black with something bad or evil. However, black absorbs all light. Therefore, if different colors of light are shown on it, it will also show various colors of light as you can see. What is really unique about this sculpture that most people can't see is that the onyx is actually transparent. It is as thin as glass."

Everyone ahhed at that. "So shall we start the bidding at …"

"100,000 Euros." Soujiroh stood up and offered. They all looked at him and gasped. The young lady in the back with the glasses was so overjoyed that she gave ways to tears. The man next to her gave her a handkerchief and put his arm around her. When the bidding was over, it sold for 650,000 Euros.

The auctioneer banged his gavel. "With that, ladies and gentleman the auction is over. Thank you for your overwhelming support. The results are clear. The overall top seller for tonight's auction is the independent artist, Wren J, who is responsible for the last three sculptures. As an added bonus, the artist has agreed to …"

"Just a moment mon ami. That is not true." A tall handsome man with blonde hair graying at the temples, blue eyes, and wearing 19th century French aristocratic clothing walking with a cherry wood cane with a gold top strode to the front.

The audience began to gasp, "Monsieur Gaston," "The House of Gaston." "Mon Dieu."

"But Monsieur Gaston, even though you represent many of the artists here, it is true that the artist Wren J is the top seller for tonight if you add the value for the three pieces together."

"That. I am not disputing that. It is that she is independent that I dispute. The artiste Wren J is represented by none other than moi, the house of Gaston." He said dramatically, pulled out a handkerchief and bowed.

Everyone gasped. The auctioneer shook his head. "But there must be some mistake. In the register that I have here, it doesn't show that she is represented by you or anyone for that matter."

"That is true. That was purposely done. Since this is a new genre of art, and it is not the usual style of art that the House of Gaston represents, we did not want it to be judged on the basis of our name and be accepted with bias. We wanted to make sure that this genre was accepted on its own merit, and we wanted to not discourage our traditional artists." He explained.

"He means he wasn't sure that this art would be popular. So he didn't want to associate it with his name unless it would sell." The older man behind that was with the young lady wearing glasses commented.

The young lady was visibly upset as she shook her head. "No. No. This isn't right."

"Calm down, I'm sure we can work this out. Let's just let this go for today, and we'll sort it out privately. If you protest publicly tonight, they want believe you."

"No, it's too late." She said.

"Well, then I guess as usual, the House of Gaston is the auction winner tonight and has surpassed our expectations with this new genre. As I said, the artist of the last three sculptures would like those who bought the sculptures to meet privately and ask any questions. When you get your sculpture, you will get contact information to meet with the artist tomorrow at breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"This … everything is ruined. What do I do now?" The young lady ran off. She ran outside, quickly held a cab and left.

The older man spoke to another woman. "Give the information to auctioneer and then go to the hotel. I have to go after her and find her." The young lady nodded.

He ran off. Akira and Soujiroh listened to all of that. "I wonder." Soujiroh spoke aloud. "Well, let me pick up my two purchases and make sure that I get the information to meet the artist tomorrow. It's a shame that I didn't get the third sculpture. I think that was the artist's best work by far. And that way I could have had all three meals with the artist and spent more time with him. His artwork is phenomenal. It's inspiring. I'd give my right arm to work with him."

Akira. "That's what I wanted to hear. So you still think this auction was a waste of time?"

Soujiroh smiled and shook his head. "No, it was an unexpectedly nice distraction. Now, I'm looking forward to the other distractions that you have prepared for me. If the way this one turned out is any indication of what you have planned, I can't wait for the other distractions." He went over retrieved his purchases, and the information, and left. Akira had made a few phone calls, and met with Soujiroh as they hailed a cab.

* * *

(**A/N**) Okay, we will primarily interrupt the Sci-fi portion of this fan fic for a jaunt into shoujo. However, we will weave some sci-fi in and out of the Shoujo, then we will return to the sci-fi. Hope you enjoy and don't get too confused.


	5. Chapter 4: A Knight to Forget

**RECAP**: The story has flashbacked to two years ago when Akira and Soujiroh had a bender in Paris. They attended an art auction where Soujiroh saw art that he really liked. A well-known art manager took credit for art work that belonged to a young artist.

* * *

**Chapter 4 A Knight to Forget**

On their way to their next destination, Akira attempted to assess Soujiroh's interests. "Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to work with that artist? I believe your exact words were 'I'd give my right arm to work with that artist."

Soujiroh glanced at Akira thoughtfully before speaking and nodded. "Yeah, those pieces were out of this world. Granted, there were some other nice pieces that could hold their own, but they were predictable, safe, traditional. When compared with the pieces that the last artist created, they were 'blah' at best. That last artist is truly talented. It would be an honor to collaborate with him." He had a gleam in his eye at first, but then the spark faded as he bowed his head. "Ah, but who am I kidding? It's impossible now. I have already left the art world. I have nothing to offer that world, let alone that artist. That is why I'm going in a totally new direction, as a pilot for the Eitoku Space Academy. Piloting in outer space should give me some of the excitement that I'm missing from the void left by my previous artistic endeavors." He brightened slightly upon mentioning becoming a pilot.

Akira sighed. "It's not impossible. You know? And you still have a lot to offer the art world."

Soujiroh scowled, confused. "Eh, what do you mean?"

"Have you ever considered becoming a talent scout, or talent developer, or art manager? I know you don't want to teach courses like your father does, but what about teaching at Eitoku? I saw the gleam in your eyes when you saw those last three pieces and how you accurately appraised the art pieces and the artists. You were exact to the dollar at how much those pieces would sell for. Why don't you consider becoming the art director at Eitoku's academy and recruit talented artists like that last one to the school and help them realize their full potential?" Akira asked.

"Akira, you low life scum bag." Soujiroh spat out angrily.

"Eh? What's the matter?" Akira asked concerned.

Soujiroh then smiled. "If only you had said that earlier, I wouldn't have had to go through all that misery about me losing my abilities. That's perfect. I'll ask Tsukasa first thing when we get back, and that artist tomorrow when we meet for lunch."

Akira half laughed, relieved and playfully punched Soujiroh in the arm. "Idiot. We tried to tell you. You just weren't ready to hear it yet."

"Now, I'm energized. I'm looking forward to using that energy on the finest French entertainment." Soujiroh wriggled his eyebrows.

At that point the cab had arrived at its destination. "Good, because we've reached our destination." Akira gestured toward the sign plate over the entrance.

"Madame Toussaint's?" Soujiroh asked.

"Oui." Akira nodded.

"Tres bien." Soujiroh pressed his fingers together, mock kissed them, and released them. "She's the best of the best, but I hope she has plenty of talent to spare as well as some new talent to sample. Although I have some old favorites I want to sample, there is nothing like new talent to whet my appetite." He rubbed his hands together.

"Well my friend, the night is young and yours. I reserved the entire place to be at your disposal. All talent is yours." Akira winked at Soujiroh.

Soujiroh beamed. "Man, you are like no other, the best buddy, no, the best brother anyone could have." He pat him on the back as an older beautiful blonde woman dressed in a blue silk flowered kimono approached and bowed.

"Welcome Masters Nishikado and Mimisaka to our humble establishment." She looped her arms into both boys' elbows. "Tell me, what are your desires, and we will do our best to fulfill them." She led them to a center table, piled high with a pyramid of champagne glasses and a big bottle of Dom Perignon, and surrounded by dozens of beautiful young ladies all dressed in kimonos.

Soujiroh stared at all of the young ladies and smiled. "Ah, Madame Toussaint, I believe you have met all of my desires right here." He bowed and kissed her hand as he sat down.

She smiled and tossed her hair. "But of course, and you Master Mimisaka? Have your desires been met?"

Akira shook his head. "Madame Toussaint, please, if you will take care of my friend's needs, then that is all I desire, and my needs are met."

"Monsieur Mimisaka, meh no, but you must enjoy yourself while you are here." Madame Toussaint protested.

"I'll just go over to another table, have a few drinks, and sit back and enjoy the entertainment. If you'll excuse me." Akira nodded and sat down at a smaller table closer to the corner near the stage.

Soujiroh smiled. "So, every girl here, and the entire club is at my disposal?" He smiled, gazing around at all of the young ladies and his gaze rested upon a small, tanned, young lady wearing dark glasses with her hair pulled back in one braid and tied in the middle.

Madame Toussaint followed his gaze and her smile waivered slightly. "Ah yes, with the exception of that young lady over there. She is off limits. She is just a temporary employee that helps us out occasionally. She is not the type you would like anyway. She is on exclusive contract with one of our most influential customers in France."

Soujiroh arched an eyebrow, curious. "Eh? That little bitty girl over there?" He shook his head. "To each his own, I guess." Soujiroh gulped down the glass of sparkling amber liquid set in front of him in one gulp. They refilled his glass and set food in front of him. Two hours later, after a burlesque show, a meal, and a few bottles of sake, Akira was ready to leave having solved one problem.

Soujiroh was busy drinking and playing games with the two dozen or so beauties surrounding him. The madame approached Akira. "Mimisaka san, have you been satiated by our services so soon? We don't have anything else to interest you?"

Akira shook his head. He gave her a stack of currency and then a gold card. "No thank you. As usual Madame Toussaint, your services have been excellent of the finest quality. Magnifique! This should cover all of your services, and anything else please place on this card. I will transfer the funds to this card tomorrow when Monsieur Nishikado has had his fill. I really appreciate you giving us exclusive use of your establishment for the entire night."

"Meh no, but of course Monsieur Mimisaka is one of our best customers. It is no problem at all. He is such a kind and wonderful man. That is why he is one of the few customers that I would close the club for, and also one of the few customers who I would ask a favor of or entrust with such an important favor." She hinted.

"Madame Toussaint, depending upon the favor, I would be willing to do whatever I can for such an important friend like our Madame." Mimisaka agreed conditionally.

"You are staying at the Hotel Chavillier correct?" She enquired knowing already. He nodded. "Then the only thing that I would ask is that you share a taxi with my very special employee." She paused. "And since she is foreign and impaired, I would be grateful if you could take care of her and escort her to her room and see that she gets there safely. So grateful, in fact, that I would consider discounting your services here tonight by 15% and for two years to come."

Akira arched his eyebrows surprised. He considered. She must be really special for Madame to offer a discount not only for tonight but for two years. He smiled. "But of course, Cherie." He kissed her hand. "It would be my pleasure even without the discount. So it is not necessary."

"No, but I insist on the discount. Thank you. And of course, the taxi is at my expense in addition to the discount. As your taxi is here, I shall return with the young lady without wait." Madame rushed over to the young lady, whispered in her ear. The young lady stood up quickly, turned to go but stumbled over a chair. Madame Toussaint steadied her, grabbed her elbow, and escorted her over to Akira.

_Oh boy_. Akira thought warily. He went over to retrieve the young lady from the club owner and helped her into the waiting cab. The young lady sat in the cab in silence. She turned her face away from Akira toward the window and sniffed. Akira suspected that she was upset and tried to make small talk to distract her."I'm Akira Mimisaka. I'm visiting from Japan." He spoke in French.

She turned toward him, slightly bowed her head and turned back toward the window. She began sniffling a few moments later. Akira again tried to engage her in conversation. "I've been a customer, that is, acquainted with Madame Toussaint for ten years now, and I don't believe I have ever seen you there. Have you been there long?" He expected that this would draw her out or he would get a long explanation. Instead she simply shook her head and then turned facing the window again and sniffling.

He waited for a few minutes and then said something that he would soon regret. "You have a nice tan. It's even and complements you nicely."

She shook her head and turned to face him. "It is not a tan." She spoke softly, so softly that Akira did not even think that she had spoken at first.

_What a cute voice_. He thought. I'd like to hear it again. So he continued. "Oh that 's right. The Madame mentioned that you were not from around here. So France is not your home?"

"No." She shook her head and then began sniffing again and quickly turned away. He could see tears streaming down her face from underneath her dark glasses.

She must be homesick. He thought as the relief he felt at her response quickly gave way to regret. "I'm sorry. I didn't' mean to …" She shook her head and quickly dried her face. Fortunately, they had arrived at the hotel by that time. Akira was grateful. He got out and quickly went to the passenger side to open the door for the young lady. She stepped out and tripped on the curb as she alighted. Akira quickly grabbed her arm, steadying her. He escorted her across the lobby.

When they were parallel to the bar, she tugged at his jacket. He stopped and looked at her expectantly. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm not ready to go back to my room. Can we please go to the bar?"

He looked at her clutching his jacket desperately. He nodded and escorted her into the bar. As he led her into the bar, she stumbled on the small step leading into the area where the tables were. She also bumped into one of the columns, and then finally stumbled into a chair. Akira asked concerned. "Are you sure you should have any more? You can barely walk or see straight."

She chuckled and then laughed out loud. "Uhm, was that so funny?" Akira asked.

She stopped laughing and then said somberly. "I can't see at all, or at least I can only see shadows, light, shapes and outlines. You see, I am legally blind."

"Ohhhh." Akira nodded and then thought. "But why is someone like … that is with your condition working in a place like that? I mean isn't it dangerous?"

She shook her head. "I don't work there like everyone else. I help out in the back with washing dishes, serving etc. If anyone ever sees me and asks for them Madame Toussiant tells them that I am under exclusive contract for a very important person in France. Then they tend to leave me alone. And actually, that place is the perfect place for someone like me. Most of the girls live in the dorm there, and they watch over me and protect me like a hawk."

"So nothing's ever happened? No one has ever tried to do anything to you?" Akira asked.

She nodded. "This one guy got drunk and became obsessed with having me. So, he waited until I finished working and followed me back to the dorms. Fortunately, my master was on his way to visit me and saw the guy following me and soundly took care of him. Madame Toussaint banned him from our facility and reported him to the other facilities. I never had any problems after that."

"Master? Then you really are on exclusive contract." Akira replied.

"No, it's not that kind of master. I am an apprentice. The Master is a good friend and patron of Madame Toussaint's. He arranged for me to stay there and help out with chores. He thought I would be safe there." She explained.

"What kind of apprentice are you?" Akira asked intrigued.

She shook her head and then signaled for someone to take her order. She ordered a bottle of sake and charged it to the room. When it came, she drank quickly and then poured some for Akira. "I don't want to talk about that right now. Right now, I want to forget." Then she poured and downed another drink. "Thats' why I'm here."

Akira nodded and drank. "Then can you tell me some more about yourself. Can I ask about your condition, if it is not being too personal?"

She shook her head. "Why don't we talk about you? What is bothering you?"

Akira scowled and then smiled. "What makes you think that I'm troubled?"

"You guys are on a bender, and there are only three reasons to get bent. You are celebrating something. You won't be able to meet again or partake of such entertainment again for a long while due to various circumstances, such as marriage, or military enlistment. Or you are troubled over something and came to forget about it. So, what is troubling Mimisaka san? Is it your upcoming nuptials?" She asked.

He gaped at her. "How … how did you know?"

"Well, first you rented out an entire Bordeaux and did not partake of any of the services. From what I understand from Madame Toussaint you are a regular and good customer there so it isn't that you are shy or embarrassed. And you aren't of a different … how shall I say it … persuasion. So you must be saving yourself out of respect for someone. Besides, when I mentioned the reasons for a bender, you reacted to marriage in particular." She surmised.

"You see right through me." He was amazed. Then he gasped and covered his mouth. "Oh, sorry, I forgot. How insensitive of me." He took her hand and kissed it. "Allow me to apologize for my momentary slip of the tongue."

She shook her head and gave him a slight smile. "Not at all. I'm actually flattered that you forgot. It means that you see me as a person, and not as a blind person. Thank you." She paused to take a drink. "So I guess congratulations are in order. I guess for your upcoming nuptials."

He also took a drink and then motioned for the bartender to bring another bottle, but he ordered hard liquor. He sighed.

"Or not. I take it you are not happy about getting married?" She asked cautiously. He shook his head. "Is it a shotgun marriage?" She asked.

"No, I'm too careful to let that happen. That's the kind of situation my friend would be caught up in." He chuckled. "No, it's an arranged marriage. My friends and I are known as the flower four, the F4, because our families are the top four companies in Japan, and so we are considered the four most eligible bachelors in all of Japan. Since birth almost, we have been tutored in everything from dancing to learning the languages of the richest international companies, and we have known that our spouses would be chosen for us, and that she would be from some rich family who has a strategic interest with our company. My fiancé is from a clan, no, family that has an alliance with mine." He explained.

"So, what's the problem with this girl? Is she ugly or has a bad personality or what?" She asked.

"No, she's gorgeous. I mean she has everything physically that I find attractive in a woman: long legs, hour-glass figure, porcelain skin, small face, double eye-lids, double-D's." He smiled. "And she seems to love me or at least she caters to me in every way. It's like she's made to order." Akira took another drink.

"So, what's the problem? She's attractive and caters to you." She asked.

"It's like she's made to order. I mean she actually found out what attracted me and got surgery done to look that way." He began.

"So you don't like her because she is fake? Is her plastic surgery the problem?" She tried to understand.

"No, it's not that. I think women should spend resources trying to make themselves beautiful. I don't mind. It's just I want … I don't know more. My friend, Domyouji Tsukasa, our self-proclaimed leader of the F4 fell in love with this plain girl. She's really plain, short, virtually flat-chested, not really smart, but she is hard-working, perseverant, loyal, kind, and strong, very strong. In fact, she drop-kicked Tsukasa after he had red-tagged her. At our school, we have visors to relay school information, such as where entrances are, GPS, etc. since we are an elite school and don't want unwanted visitors approaching. So, he had this guy program it to where he could enter someone's name in there and every time you see that person a target is displayed on them. He targeted her, and the whole school bullied her. After a couple of days of that, she red tagged him. Since she didn't have the same resources, she got some infra-red paint and sprayed it on him so that they would see a red mark on him when they looked through the glasses. It was great." Akira smiled reminiscing. "Anyway, they fell in love, and his mother opposed, and they went through all kinds of things to be together. I could tell you stories, but it would take hours to tell you all the things she endured, they endured to be together. "

She shrugged. "It's not like I'm going anywhere, and besides, you will have to take me to my room anyway."

"Well, if you don't mind?" He asked. She nodded. Two hours and three bottles of alcohol later, Akira had relayed Makino's and Domyouji's love story. She laughed at some places such as when Makino went on a date with Rui and forgot to activate the automated tint in the bathroom and was seen by Rui. She was horrified at all the kidnappings, beatings, and other heartbreaking events like when Domyouji got amnesia and forgot who Makino was.

"And that's what you want, a tumultuous relationship like theirs?" She asked.

"No, I want real love. I'm no longer satisfied with an arranged marriage. That's what I learned from Makino and Tsukasa. I want a relationship that can endure like theirs, and someone who is interesting and strong and not vapid. Someone who I will not be bored with." Akira explained.

"Someone like Makino?" She asked. "Or Makino herself?"

Akira looked up startled and then shook his head. "No, I wouldn't want to break up our friendship. It was painful enough when Tsukasa and Rui almost severed ties because of it."

"But you do or you have had feelings for Makino?" She asked. He didn't respond. "It's okay. Your friend Makino sounds like a really interesting person. It would be great if I could meet her or someone like her. I would like to borrow some of her strength." She took a drink and then laughed. "Who am I kidding? That won't happen. We are just Paris drinking buddies." She took another drink. "So, what else is troubling Mimisaka san?"

"It's … I don't know quite how to say this, but I feel like I am not good enough or worthy of my friends." He spoke hesitantly.

"I don't understand what you mean? You seem to me to be a very worthy friend. Who else would rent out a Bordeaux to cheer up their friend?" She told him.

He chuckled. "I didn't mention earlier, but my family's businesses are not exactly legitimate. In fact, most of the businesses are a front for some underground businesses that deal in things that are not quite legal. So, I feel like being friends with me will burden them, and I am pulling them down or that eventually I might impact them somehow. I mean. All of their businesses are respectable."

"Do they know about your family's business?" She asked.

"Well, everyone knows about it, or know about the rumors, but it's not like I have kept it secret from them." He thought.

"And yet they hang around you. Have they ever mentioned it to you or looked down upon you or treated you any different?" She asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"And the F4 leader, Domyouji's mother, she knows also?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Then, if they haven't said anything and don't have a problem with it why are you troubled? Besides, if Domyouji's mother is so strict about the company her son keeps to go so far as to send their families to other countries and worlds, and she has let you befriend her son since birth, virtually, then she must approve of you. And if she approves of you, then you have nothing to worry about. It is not like all of her dealings are legal either from the stories you told me. Kidnapping, extortion, bribery, assault and battery, just to name a few things." She counted on her fingers.

"That's true." He thought.

"Really, if anything, your family is better than Domyouji's because you at least admit to what you are, and you guys are open and up-front about your activities. You just have not been caught by the authorities because you know how to mask it well. But Domyouji pretends to be honest and deals underhandedly. That makes her the worst. So, you shouldn't feel guilty or inferior. As long as your friends don't have a problem with it, what else matters?" She reasoned.

He nodded, took a drink, smiled, and chuckled. "Ha ha, yeah. You know. I don't know why I am telling you all of this. I've never shared this with anyone else. I've never said this to any of my friends."

She reached for his hand. "It's okay. You can tell me anything. We're just drinking buddies. We probably won't see each other ever again after this. At least, I won't see you again regardless." She waved her hand in front of her glasses.

"Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting about your … your condition." He said.

"Yeah, well, as much as we have drunk, I'll probably forget it all by tomorrow. Anyway, so what about your friend? What is troubling him so much that you have to rent an entire Bordeaux for him, or is he just lascivious?" She asked.

"No, he is lascivious, but you are right. He is also troubled. He is an artist, or he was an artist. He worked in ceramics and pottery. He was very famous and very talented. They once said that he had the 'hand of God.' But he got drunk one night because his childhood love decided to marry his brother, who had cut off all ties with the family. He felt like the two people he loved the most had betrayed him. So he went on a drunken bender and got into a fight with some punks, and they injured his hand to where he could no longer use it to create his masterpieces. Of course, he decided to give up his lucrative career, give up everything associated to art and become a pilot and pilot trainer for our buddy Tsukasa's space academy. It's a waste." Akira sighed.

"But I can understand how your friend feels and why he would give up the art world." She said quietly and then poured another drink and downed it in one shot.

"But he still has something to offer the art world as an art manager or talent scout or teacher or something. Take tonight, I took him to an art auction and he correctly evaluated each piece to the dollar and cent, and then he saw three pieces at the end that excited him. I think that artist convinced him not to give up on the art world and see that he still had something to offer as a talent scout or art manager or procurer. So, he is also kind of celebrating this realization tonight. We tried to tell him before when he first injured his hand, but he wouldn't listen. He had given up all hope."

She looked down. "I can relate to your friend giving up all hope when a disability ended his lucrative career. I know what it's like to lose everything like that and not be able to see any future or hope." She commented.

"Your eyes." He touched her face near her eyes and she pulled away. "So you weren't born blind?" He asked more cautiously.

"Yes, I was born with a congenital eye condition, but it was temporarily treatable with corrective lenses." She explained.

"Temporarily?" He asked.

"Yes, without surgery eventually my eyes would have kept deteriorating until I was blind. However, I wasn't eligible to have the surgery until I became an adult, and my eyes stopped growing and changing. So, I decided to become a scientist and go into optical research to see if I could cure my condition and help others with a similar condition. And just when I was on the point of a breakthrough, I had an 'accident.'" She used air quotes. "I was setting up the optical laser to refract through the magnifier glass when the laser fired into the glass and right into my eyes. According to the senior who was working with me, one of the safety mechanisms failed and the program fired at the programmed time. Anyway, I was blinded and was hospitalized. After several surgeries, I woke up and they took off the bandages. I couldn't see anything. So I gave up on everything. I fell into self-pity, self-loathing and depression and wouldn't eat or drink or do anything, until I met my savior. He was a former scientist turned artist. It turns out he was blinded in a car accident. A mutual acquaintance of ours who had worked with him as a scientist before he was blinded introduced him to me. He turned off the light, covered my eyes and then asked what I saw. I said nothing, but then he flashed a light, which I could see. I realized then that I could make out shadows, lights, and eventually outlines of objects and people if they have a light behind them, but I can't see faces or anything detailed. I was still wallowing in self-pity because I had no career. He told me that I could use my science in another field. He helped me find a career, a talent, a life. He worked with me until he told me that my talent surpassed his ability to teach me. So, he found me a master over here to work with. But I was reluctant to go because I had fallen in love with him. I wanted to confess to him before I left and told him I wanted to tell him something. I think he had an inkling because he told me that I needed to debut first and then I could tell him what I had to say. So, I gave up everything, came over here, and became an apprentice and developed my talent. In the meantime, I kept up rehabilitation on my eyes. Eventually, the doctor said that there was improvement, and that he may be able to restore my sight with surgery, but it was costly. Although my family is not poor, they are not super rich like yours either, and they had already expended many resources on my surgeries and rehabilitation. So, I worked extra hard to debut my talent. Once I debuted, I would be able to earn enough for my surgery and then confess to my savior."

"When is your debut?" He asked.

"Tonight. I debuted to rave reviews, but some thief stole my work and took credit for it. It's funny because before I debuted that thief looked over my work and disregarded it. When he saw the reaction to it, he decided to claim that he sponsored my work." She explained.

"How could he just claim your work? Why didn't you tell everyone that he was a fraud?" Akira asked confused.

"No one would believe me. He is very powerful here, and it's my word against his. I am unknown. He is famous. I don't think there is anything that I can do. Now, all my hard work and my money are going to him, and I can't get my surgery nor my eyesight, and I can't confess to my love. I wish I had some savior to rescue me now like then, some knight in shining armor." She put down her drink and her head as the tears began to flow. He took out his handkerchief and lifted her head and dabbed her tears. She took the handkerchief from him and nodded. "Thank you." I'm sorry. I'm not as strong as your friend Makino. I need someone to save me, to rescue me."

"Can I be your knight? Can I rescue you?" Akira asked.

She shook her head. "You? What could you do?"

Akira thought. "I don't know. I could help you fight, help you prove that it is your work. As you said, I am super rich and have many resources."

She shook her head. "Why would you that? What would you get in return?"

Akira thought. "I don't know, satisfaction knowing I rescued a damsel in distress."

She shook her head. "I couldn't ask that of you. I couldn't accept your kindness. Thank you, though."

"What are you going to do then?" He asked concerned.

"Give up. I guess. I wish your friend Makino was here. She wouldn't give up, she would fight and stand strong by herself. She could probably help me figure out what to do." She lamented.

Akira shook his head. "You're wrong. She did give up often. That's why she dated Rui, she took the money from Tsukasa's mother and moved to the junk barge where her family was, she almost ran off with Tsukasa's look alike, and she sided with Jun Pei over Tsukasa. Maybe you are too tipsy to listen to the story properly. But every time after she gave up she realized what was really important and came back fighting stronger. That's what you have to do. That's what you did when you switched from your being a scientist to your current work. And she wasn't by herself. Tsukasa was there for her in his idiotic way, and she also had us, the F3. So, why not lean on me?" He placed his hand over hers.

She sat silent for a while in deep thought. Then she took a drink and chugged it. She then slammed the empty glass on the table. "You're right. This is only a temporary setback. I'm going to fight. I'm going to find an attorney who will represent me and sue him. It's my work. I can do more and better. He may have taken credit for my work, but I can create others, and he can't take my creativity away. Even if I have to go all over Paris, all over France, all over the world, I will find someone who will take my case against that thief."

He pat her on the head. "That's the spirit. So you'll let me help you. I can give you the money to find an attorney or help you find one."

She shook her head. "I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to pay you back any time soon, and I could not let you do something like this for me, unless I could do something for you in return."

"Well, you have already done something for me. Just listening to me is enough for me. I feel as though a burden has been lifted off my shoulders after talking to you." Akira told her.

She shook her head. "No. That can't compare to what you are offering me. You are basically saving my life by helping me resolve my biggest issue. I'd have to solve your biggest problem to return to you what you are offering to me. So, how about it? If you really want to do this for me, then what can I do to solve your biggest problem?"

"Marry me." He said matter-of-factly.

"Eh?" She looked confused.

"My biggest problem is my arranged marriage. I need a wife. So, marry me." He smiled.

She shook her head. "I don't understand. I thought you wanted to marry for love, and I know you didn't fall in love with me in these past few hours. Besides, you know I have feelings for someone else."

Akira grabbed her hand and held it to his heart. "How do you know I did not fall in love with you these past few hours?" He kissed her hand, and let it go. "Sorry, I'm just kidding, but you are right. I do want true love, but my arranged marriage is supposed to occur soon, too soon. So, if I get married to you, I can postpone my marriage a little longer and have enough time to find my someone special."

"But …" She began to object.

"We can get married and then annul it after a year. Until then, I can go back and tell them that we cannot announce my engagement or set a date because I accidentally got drunk and married some girl I met in Paris, and I can't find her. In the meantime, you can use my resources to find a lawyer and sue the guy who claimed your work." He proposed.

"What if I don't win the law suit or can't find someone to represent me in a year?" She asked.

"Then, I'll pay for you to have your surgery and recovery, we'll get the marriage annulled, and I'll leave the rest up to you." He asked hopeful.

She considered for a while, drank another shot, and then shook her head. "What if tomorrow we sober up and come to our senses or forget it ever happened?"

"Then we'll annul it right away and no harm done. We won't be any worse off than we were before we met. We'll go our separate ways. Look, there is really no harm is there? And there is nothing that we will do tonight that we can't undo tomorrow." He got down on one knee in front of her and took her hand. "Now, will you let me be your knight in shining armor and save you? In return, will you agree to be my bride for a year and save me from my arranged marriage?"

She covered her mouth surprised and flattered. "Yes."

He stood back up and then poured them a drink. "So we have a deal?" He took her hand to shake it.

"Yes." She shook his hand. "Serenity Pretoria Jameson, by the way."

"Eh?" He asked.

"My name. I thought you should at least know the name of the person you are going to marry." She explained.

"Sei ren a ti?" He pronounced slowly.

"Just call me Jaren. That is what everyone here calls me." She responded.

"Jar en?" He asked again.

"Yes, Ja from Jameson, and ren from Serenity." She responded.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Jaren, or should I say Mrs. Mimisaka?" He shook her hand and handed her the drink he had poured. "To us." He held up his glass.

"To us." She clinked his glass. They drank.

"More." He spoke.

"Eh? You want another drink?" She asked and reached for the alcohol and his glass to pour another drink.

"No, I want to know more about you." He responded. "If we are going to be husband and wife, we should know more than just each other's names."

"I agree. So, let's start with you. Tell me all about Mimisaka Akira." She asked.

For the next two hours, they shared every detail of their life with each other.

* * *

**6:30 a.m. The next morning**

She woke up at her usual time with a splitting headache. She felt around her until she found the nightstand next to her bed and felt for her glasses. She did not feel them. Then she opened the drawer and felt in there. She found the usual hotel condiments but no glasses. She began to become anxious for without her glasses, she had no hope of seeing anything. She leaned out of the bed and felt around on the floor next to the nightstand for her glasses. She leaned over too far and almost fell out of the bed. She almost let out a yelp but caught herself before she did and instead gasped. It was that moment she finally noticed that she wasn't alone. In response to her gasp, she heard a deep contented sigh and exhalation of a male voice. She quickly sat up right in the bed causing her head to pound even more, and she almost released another gasp but suppressed it as she heard the even breathing of the man lying next to her asleep. She slowly felt down the front of her body to her thighs and cringed as she discovered she was not wearing a single stitch of clothing. She tried in vain to remember what had transpired the previous night and was rewarded only with an intense pain shooting through her head. She then tried in vain to look around her. She panicked for a second. Then she calmed down, listened to the rhythmic breathing and slowly crept out of bed. She crawled on her hands and knees trying to gain her bearings and feel for her glasses.

The curtains were drawn, and it was still dusk outside. She turned 360 trying to locate a source of any light that could guide her. After her 360, she went ahead and began moving forward. She repeatedly ran into foreign objects unfamiliar with the layout of the room. _I'm in his room_. She thought as she continued feeling blindly and bumping into things. When she had traversed what she thought had to be half of the room she sat down cross-legged and sighed. She became distraught and rubbed her head. _Please, please let some light shine and let me locate my glasses._ She looked all around, and at that moment, light from under the door shone through due to the elevator being activated on their floor and reflected off of her glasses into her eyes. That split second was all she needed to crawl over to her glasses. She crawled to her glasses, picked them up and pressed a hidden button on the stem of her glasses that turned on an infrared light function on her glasses. That button took an infrared picture of the room and then outlined the layout in red and displayed a black and white picture in her glasses. It framed all of the objects in light allowing her to see shapes and outlines. It was just enough for her to make out her clothes and where the bathroom door was. Her eyes pored over the image displayed in her glasses memorizing the layout.

She retrieved her clothes and headed for the bathroom. She quickly took another image looking for the toilet so that she could make use of its facilities. Once she had emptied the contents of her stomach, she sat down on the edge of the tub and knocked her head against the wall. "What did I do last night? If only I could remember?" Then she went over the last thing she recalled. "Last night was my debut, that thief stole my work, I went to Madame Toussaint's to drink, but she sent me to the hotel with a trusted patron and then…" She gasped. "We did it. We got married."

**

* * *

A/N:** I know it is a long chapter, but it has a lot of information in it. Just wait until we get to later chapters. You will really understand. Don't worry. I will continue to weave in the sci-fi and original story into every chapter. The title of the chapter is a play on words. The knight refers to Akira rescuing her, but also to that night as she forgets both of them.


End file.
